Ethel Redwood (WittyPiglet)
Ethel C. Redwood-Black '''(née '''Redwood) , (b. 10 October, 1958), also known as Talon, was an English pure-blood wizard and the only child of Circe Redwood and an unknown man, making her the heir to the Redwood family. She attended Hogwarts school from 1971-1978, and was sorted into Gryffindor house. She soon became a long-time member of Horace Slughorn's 'Slug Club' in her second year. Ethel had befriended James Potter from an early age, due to their families close nature and homes, and, as she began her Hogwarts journey, she also befriended three other boys: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, & Peter Pettigrew. Together they formed the Marauders and created the Marauders Map. She was also on friendly terms with fellow dorm mate, Lily Evans, and a Slytherin student, Severus Snape. Ethel also met Marlene McKinnon, another one of her dorm mates, with whom she had an intense and bitter rivalry with. Since fifth year, Ethel and Sirius began an on again-off again relationship, finally staying together in their final year at Hogwarts --- After graduating from Hogwarts, Ethel married her long-time love interest, Sirius Black and together they had a pair of fraternal twins: Ursa Andromeda Redwood-Black, the older of the two, and Polaris Regulus Redwood-Black, the younger of the two. They made James and Remus the godfathers of the twins respectively. Soon after, when Harry Potter was born, Ethel was named his godmother in mutual agreement from Lily and James. --- Ethel soon took up arms after graduating, along with various close friends, and fought along countless others as a member of the original Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War. However, Peter Pettigrew betrayed them all, mainly James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort a week after he was made their Secret Keeper in lieu of Sirius. Ethel had been in Ottery St. Catchpole on that fateful night with her two young children, waiting for Sirius when she had just about lost everything. Many of her closest friends and her husband had been taken from her by the end of the war. These losses devastated her a great deal during the years to come. After the war, with no need to keep fighting, Ethel turned her attention to wanting to help those recuperate after the war. She turned her skills to training and finally becoming an official Healer like her original goal in school. She soon worked her way up the latter at St. Mungos till she was promoted to Head Healer in 1991. Rubeus Hagrid and Albus Dumbledore regard her as one of the best Healers in centuries. In 1993, when Sirius escaped Azkaban, the first place he went was Ethel's home where he tried to plead his innocence to her and she had believed every word. Sirius had to leave soon after in fear that the Ministry if Magic would automatically charge the house in search of him. Ethel took up arms once more and fought against Voldemort's Death Eaters again in the Second Wizarding War, during of which she lost her husband, Sirius. In 1997, she attended the very small wedding of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks and was even named godmother of Edward Remus Lupin. She fought at the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May, 1998, during which her close friend Remus and his wife Tonks were murdered by Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange, during the first half of the same battle. She helped Filius Flitwick, her old Charms professor, avenge Remus's death. After the final battle ended and the war was won. Ethel had numerous grandchildren through her children. Biography Early life (1959-1971) Ethel Redwood was born in the year of 1959 on October 10th into a well-known pure-blood wizarding family. Her mother was a single parent, despite criticism, and raised Ethel in Godric's Hollow nearby a fellow wizarding family, family the Potters. As she was an only child, her mother often pampered her, but no where near the degree that the Potters spoiled their son, James. Circe Redwood would even jokenly chastise Potter Euphemia Potter on the way she and her husband spoiled him. As their families were quite close, with blood and not, Ethel and James Potter were good friends growing up and would enjoy wreaking havoc and mischief together throughout Godric's Hollow to the utter horror of their parents. Ethel and James were close enough that they were constantly at each other's homes and were nearly attached at the hip. Despite being so close, the two had never developed feelings for one another other than friendship. Hogwarts years (1971-1978) Ethel started her first year at Hogwarts in 1971 after receiving her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Before attending Hogwarts, she had to, like all students, go to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies listed with the acceptance letter. While with her mother in Diagon Alley, they run into none other than Walburga Black and her son, Sirius Black outside of Ollivanders. Ethel and Sirius were beyond embarrassed as their mothers began to argue and draw a large crowd of on-lookers. Eventually, they managed to drag their mums apart, giving each other apologetic looks as they walked away. She meets Sirius again, along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, on the Hogwarts Express, this time catching his name as she befriends them. She was already sitting with James at the time since he had to help her store her trunk anyways. She also met Lily Evans and Severus Snape as they were going to sit with them, but James insulted Snape causing Ethel and the others to laugh quietly. To her great joy, Ethel was sorted into Gryffindor House, after the Sorting Hat took a good six minutes to decide between Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. During her second year she, along with Sirius, James, and Peter, discover Remus's lycanthropy and, upon James suggestion, they decide to strive to become animagi to support their friend. In third year Ethel tried out for, and succeeded, to become Gryffindor's newest keeper along with James for chaser and Sirius for beater. In fifth year, Ethel and her friends perfected the animagus transformation, becoming a peregrine falcon, similar to her patronus. Like her fellow marauders she gained a nickname relating to her animagus form. The marauders started calling her Talon after Sirius jokenly chooses it for her. During her early Hogwarts years Ethel dealt with slowly growing feelings for her womanizing friend, Sirius and grew jealous whenever a girl would try her luck with him, one of the reasons why she started an intense rivalry with Marlene McKinnon. As sixth year started Dumbledore announced that there would be a Valentine Day's ball for the third years and up. Sadly, Marlene asked Sirius before Ethel could, so, when she was asked to go by Sirius's brother, Regulus, she agreed to go with him. This resulted in some serious tension between Ethel and Sirius in the weeks leading up to the ball. During the ball a fight erupted between Sirius and Regulus when he saw him kiss Ethel which made her furious. She yelled at Sirius and ran off. The tension between them affected their group of friends and grew tenfold when Sirius tricked Snape into going to the shrieking shack where he would have been killed by a werewolf Remus if James hadn't saved him. Ethel remained at odds with Sirius for the rest of their sixth year and into the beginning of their seventh year. They only resolved this when Remus forced them to sit and make up in the commons room after everyone else went to bed. This was the beginning of what became their relationship. Remus appeared to be the only person not surprised when Ethel and Sirius started going out. He even proposed to her as they rode the boats back across the lake after graduation. She was so happy as she jumped on him that she tipped their boat over and into the lake. The others, least to say, were less than pleased at being tipped into the water but were more than happy with the engagement of Ethel and Sirius. First Wizarding War (1978-1981) Wedding/Marriage (1978) Ethel and Sirius were married in the summer of 1978, just months before Lily and James Potter's wedding. They had a small wedding ceremony on the shore of Hogwart's lake under a large oak tree. James often would comment on the shock of Sirius marrying first. Ethel and Sirius had a very happy first year and a half of their marriage, living in a small home in a completely muggle town. About four months into their marriage, Ethel's mother passes away and, upon Sirius's suggestion, they move into Ethel's childhood home nearby where the newlywed James and Lily Potter lived in Godric's Hollow. A few months later, Ethel finds out she's pregnant. Labor (30-31 October, 1979) After finding out Ethel's pregnant, Sirius nearly goes crazy with baby proofing their home, much to the amusement of Ethel and their friends. On Halloween's Eve of 1979, when Ethel was on a mission for the Order that Sirius pleaded with her not to go on, she went into labor a month early. Alastor Moody himself apparated her to St. Mungos. At midnight Ursa and Polaris are born on Halloween Day. Ethel hears that Lily and James are beyond upset that they missed it. Ethel, with Sirius's approval, announces James and Lily are Ursa's godparents and Remus and, surprisingly, McGonagall as Polaris's godparents. Order Lily and James Potter's Death and Sirius's Imprisonment (31 October, 1981) Ethel had taken Ursa and Polaris to visit Molly Weasley during their birthday but Sirius had been unable to accompany her without her knowing why. Their visit was cut short when Remus showed up with Dumbledore at the Burrow. Ursa and Polaris were crawling around and playing with the older Charlie and Bill. After Remus told her what happened she was defiant and in denial about it. She firmly believed that Sirius was innocent. Ethel was heartbroken after finding out about the deaths of Lily and James and "death" of Peter. She attended all their funerals with her children. She only visited Sirius the first year of his imprisonment and the last time she visited him he told her that for the sake of their children to stop visiting him and tell everyone that Ursa and Polaris weren't his. He wanted her to change their last names to Redwood so that they could have a happy childhood without what Sirius had supposedly done hanging over their heads. He didn't want Ethel to tell them that Sirius was their father. It broke her heart but Ethel agreed to these circumstances. Well, almost all of them. Every few months she was able to sneak away to visit him in secret, while Molly would watch her children being the only one to know the truth. Between the Wars (1981-1995) Career (1988+) Physical appearance Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions *Redwood Inheritance: When Ethel's mother died in 1978, she was left a small fortune and her family's ancestral home. *Wand: Purchased at age eleven from Ollivanders, Ethel's wand was counted among her most valued possession. Her wand was 10¾", Rowan wood, with a Unicorn Hair core. This specific wand was described as being "nice and firm" and "great for protection magic and duelling". * Redwood Book of Magic: An ancient book, full of centuries worth of different forms of magic created by the heirs to the Redwood Family. Ethel was given this book the day she started Hogwarts in 1971 by her mother . * Magical Book and Ink: Ethel purchased a set of magical books and inks during a trip toDiagon Alley in 1972. The books were magically linked so, when one was written in, the exact same writing appeared in its fellow books. The ink appears black in its bottle, but when used it takes on a color suited towards the writer. Ethel gave her close friends their own books and ink from the set on Christmas of 1972. * Marauders Map * Redwood Cottage * Trinket Relationship Trivia *Ethel would have been played by French actress Eva Green. Category:1959 births Category:Advance Guard Category:Animagi Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of the Seven Potters participants Category:Blood traitors Category:British individuals Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Females Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Gryffindors Category:Hatstalls Category:Keepers Category:Marauders Category:Mischief makers Category:Only children Category:Order of Merlin recipients Category:Peverell family descendants Category:Pure-bloods Category:Redwood Family Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Secret Keepers Category:Skirmish at Malfoy Manor participants Category:Sorted in 1971 Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Widowed individuals Category:Wizards Category:WittyPiglet Category:WittyPiglet's Characters